Providing cooling to clutches that transmit power, for example from a gas turbine engine to a driven component of an aircraft, remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.